1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a healthy bed for actively supporting a human spine curve, which can memorize a spine curve of a user lying on the bed; and when the user lies on the bed again, the healthy bed can actively support the spine curve through air cushions to achieve the best sleep quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern developed society, workers could suffer from pressures and have insomnia problems, and bad sleep quality could lead to anxiety, depression, headache, muscle soreness, burnout, palpitations and hair loss. Therefore, manufacturers have developed various mattresses such as a healthy mattress, a memory foam mattress, and an energy mattress, which claim to improve sleep qualities. However, because the traditional mattresses use springs to bear the weight of the users, they cannot actively support the users to relieve their stresses, and thus, the insomnia problems still persist.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problems, the applicant of this invention has already filed PCT applications PCT/CN2007/0002585 (citation 1), PCT/CN2007/002602 (citation 2), and PCT/CN2007/002956 (citation 3), which are described below:
Citation 1 discloses a healthy bed which can adjust the human spine curve. The healthy bed comprises a plurality of lifting devices, each lifting device is driven by a motor to lift and lower the independent bed tubes of the mattress so as to let the mattress form a profile corresponding to a human spine curve to actively support the user. However, the motor driven means needs to use a lot of motors, which makes the costs high, thereby making it difficult for massive applications.
Citation 2 discloses another healthy bed which can adjust the human spine curve. The healthy bed comprises a plurality of lifting devices, which uses air bags or water bags to lift and lower the independent tubes of the mattress so as to let the mattress form a profile corresponding to the human spine curve to actively support the user. However, this application needs to use a lot of air bags or water bags, which can be complicated to implement, and which makes the costs high, thereby making it difficult for massive applications.
Citation 3 discloses another healthy bed which can adjust the human spine curve. The healthy bed comprises a plurality of lifting devices, each lifting device comprises a base with a slot being disposed at a front end of the base. Both sides of the slot are fixed with an elastic body. The two elastic bodies support the two ends of the mobilizing rod to let the mobilizing rod move up and down through the elastic forces of the elastic bodies. A height sensor is disposed in the side wall of the slot to detect the moving distance of the mobilizing rod. More than one air cushions is disposed on the base. Each air cushion comprises a sensing bar extending from its top to reach the mobilizing rod. The air cushion is connected with an air pump. The air pump and the height sensor are coupled with a control device. When the air cushion is pressed by a user, the sensing bar is lowered, and the mobilizing rod is pushed downward with a distance, then the height sensor detects the lowest position of the mobilizing rod and transmits the detection result to the control device, then the control device will determine if the person lying down is the user, if so, then the air pump will inflate the air cushion according to the detection result received by the control device to actively support the spine curve of the user to improve sleep quality. Citation 3 has all the components being built in the mattress, however, the bed is too bulky and too heavy to handle.
Therefore, the traditional healthy beds present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the deficiencies of the traditional healthy beds, after years of constant research, the inventor has consequently invented and proposed a healthy bed for actively supporting a human spine curve.